1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of certifications and accreditation (C&A) and, more particularly, to a computer-implemented system, method and medium for C&A that automates target system configuration discovery and formats the network or other target system configuration data obtained for use with a C&A system that can utilize the data to assess the risk of and/or determine the suitability of the network or target system to comply with at least one predefined standard, regulation and/or requirement.
2. Background Description
The general purpose of C&A is to certify that automated information systems adequately protect information in accordance with data sensitivity and/or classification levels. In accordance with Department of Defense (DoD) Instruction 5200.40, dated Dec. 30, 1997, entitled DoD Information Technology Security Certification and Accreditation Process (DITSCAP), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, certification can be defined as the comprehensive evaluation of the technical and non-technical features of an information technology (IT) system and other safeguards, made in support of the accreditation process, to establish the extent that a particular design and implementation meets a set of specified security requirements. Similarly, as used herein, accreditation can be defined as a formal declaration by a designated approving authority that an IT system is approved to operate in a particular security mode using a prescribed set of safeguards at an acceptable level of risk. In general, DISTSCAP is utilized by the DoD for identifying and documenting threats and vulnerabilities that pose risk to critical information systems. DITSCAP compliance generally means that security risk posture is considered acceptable and that potential liability for system “owners” is mitigated.
The C&A process typically involves a number of policies, regulations, guidelines, best practices, etc. that serve as C&A criteria. Conventionally, the C&A process is typically a labor intensive exercise that can require multiple skill sets over a period of time typically spanning 6-12 months. In particular, collecting data pertaining to a network configuration undergoing C&A is done manually by, for example, entering a system hardware configuration, operating system and/or application software package(s) associated with each node (e.g., IP address) on a network undergoing C&A. Several organizations and/or individuals may also be involved in the processes of selecting applicable standards, regulations and/or test procedures, and assembling test results and other information into a DITSCAP compliant package. There is therefore a need to substantially automate the network configuration data collection process, and format the data so that it can be used with, for example, a C&A system that substantially automates the process of performing security risk assessments, certification test procedure development, system configuration guidance, and residual risk acceptance.